dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kodingobold
History Before they lived on Okarth, the Kodingobold lived on another world entirely. Tales of this world are passed down through stories, and all claim that this world was an idyllic world, in which the Kodingobold were plentiful, conflict was nonexistent, and everyone got along amiably. This life would come to an end for Okarth’s Kodingobold in -1,935, when the Dark Cabal of Sephir came to their world and abducted many, to act as slaves. Until the Dark Cabal of Sephir was destroyed, and the continent of Sephir destroyed, the Kodingobold acted as slaves to the evil magicians. Most importantly, the Kodingobold were used as soldiers and laborers. Once the Dark Cabal was destroyed, the Kodingobold were no longer slaves, and settled in a particular forest on one of the many islands off of the Shattered Continent that they could weave numerous enchantments and illusions into, to turn it into the Forest of Dreams. For centuries, the Kodingobold would live unmolested in isolation. Shortly before the Pirate Wars began, in 1,087, the Kodingobold were enslaved once more, this time by the power-mad magician Umbryx Thaal. Thaal had uncovered a secret cache of magic left from the Dark Cabal of Sephir centuries before, and was seeking to rediscover- and use- the Hellfire Cannon for his own evil means. Until the Pirate War ended, and Umbryx Thaal slain by Captain Trask- ironically, an exiled Kodingobold- the Kodingobold were slaves once more. When the Pirate War ended, they returned to their isolation, working doubly hard to ensure their continued survival and isolation. Outlook Kodingobold are not xenophobic, but negative interactions with other races over the course of the years has left a bad impression on them, and as a result, they prefer isolation and solitude over meaningful interaction, to limit the chance they be abused and mistreated once more. These negative reactions have also made the Kodingobolds very pessimistic, even regarding internal, societal issues. By and large, as a society, the Kodingobold want nothing from the world, and in return, they wish to be left alone to peruse their own interests and agendas. They go through great lengths to ensure that they are left alone. Description Kodingobold resemble anthropomorphic dogs. They stand, on average, anywhere between five and six feet tall, with females tending to be slightly smaller than males. A fur that ranges in color from white, to brown, to yellow, to black, covers their entire bodies. All Kodingobolds have brown eyes. Even though they have fur covering their bodies, Kodingobolds wear clothing, which tends to be loose fitting robes and togas. Kodingobold Characters Kodingobold society gives most individuals the opportunity to advance down one of two paths. The more exclusive of the two is the path that Druids take. The more common path is that of Barbarians, Fighters, Rangers, and Scouts. While divine magic has its niche with the Kodingobold shaman, arcane magic does not, and is very rare, with few practitioners, who are invariably Sorcerers. Some become Warlocks, making pacts with the spirits they revere. Favored Class: The Kobold’s keen senses and outdoor lifestyle make them natural woodsmen, so the Favored Class of the Kodingobold is the Ranger. Prestige Classes: Prestige Classes that augment and improve upon their outdoor skills are commonly adopted by Kodingobold. Kodingobold Society Kodingobold society is very socialistic, with every individual doing his or her part to ensure the safety of the Kodingobold Village, and of the Kodingobold race. This has, obviously, forged very close ties between individuals. Generally speaking, the individual is not seen as important as the collective society, and individuals are often asked to think of the greater good when doing things, instead of their own personal interests. This sentiment is evoked most often when shaman are taken from their families and given training. Crime is nearly nonexistent in Kodingobold society, because of the close ties they have with each other, as well as their very low population. This is not to say that crime is unheard of, however. In the rare instances of crime, those who are proven guilty are punished in various ways. Depending on the severity of the crime, punishments can range from a sort of indentured servitude to the individuals wronged, to complete banishment from the Kodingobold Village. The Kodingobold shaman are the most important individuals within their society. They act as guardians of the Kodingobold Village, weaving magic around the Forest of Dreams to protect it. They act as elders politicians, deciding among themselves what is best for their home and their race. They act as priests, leading their people in spiritual matters. By and large, shaman have the most important role in Kodingobold society. Because of this, of course, individual shaman are highly respected. Kodingobold are content to ask nothing of the rest of the world, and instead fully rely on themselves. Because of this, their society has become fairly utilitarian, utilizing whatever can be used as an ends to a mean. Bricks are not available to build homes, but wood and other plants are. Iron and steel are not available to forge weapons, but wood and other plants are. Advanced alchemy is not available to brew unguents and potions, but holistic, natural sources are. Language and Literacy Kodingobold speak their own language, called ‘Kodingobold’. It is a unique language, that only Kodingobold can fully comprehend. It is composed of yips, growls, grunts, and barks, as well as physical cues, such as the bristling of fur, and the scents the individual gives off. Beings other than Kodingobold can learn the verbal portion of the language, but can never be fully fluent in the language itself. Because of the grammar of their language, Kodingobold who learn Common botch the language, often speaking in the third person. Kodingobold Magic and Lore Kodingobolds are intelligent enough to understand and respect magic, but most do not practice it. Magic does have an important role in daily Kodingobold life, though, being as that the Kodingobold shaman who tend to their people utilize magic to protect them and their village in the Forest of Dreams. Spells and Spellcasting Most Kodingobold who have the ability to use magic use divine magic. Evocation spells are rarely employed, as they often cause large-scale destruction and violence, something that the Kodingobold try to avoid. Illusions are the favored spells of Kodingobold magicians, as are any spells that involve nature, such as Entangle, or Plant Growth. Magic Items Because of their lack of major industries, Kodingobold magical items are rare and few in-between. Normally, these items are created by Kodingobold shaman for their express, personal use. Most common among Kodingobold-produce magical items are the magical whips that their shaman use. Because of the plentitude of all kinds of herbs and plants in the Forest of Dreams, shaman also brew numerous potions to aid the Kodingobold Village. Kodingobold Deities and Religion The Kodingobold have no specific deities, and are instead animistic, worshipping the spirits of the Forest of Dreams, but literal and imagined. They are led in their religious pursuits by the shaman who lead most other facets of Kodingobold life and society. Most are only nominally religious, giving the spirits appeasement and offering in token gestures, as opposed to sincere deeds. The average individual leaves such matters to the shaman to worry about and deal with. Relations with Other Races Kodingobold, as a race, do their best to not have to deal with any other species other than themselves. Their past has been filled with abuse and terror brought upon by interactions with other races, so, in an attempt to limit future abuses, they have plunged themselves into self-exile and isolation. By and far, over the centuries, the Kodingobold have suffered the most from Humans. Be it the Dark Cabal of Sephir, or the power-mad Unbryx Thall, time and time again, Humans have abused and enslaved the Kodingobold population. As a result, most are suspicious of Humans, and wish to see a great deal of evidence that they can trust individual Humans before they actually go about doing so. Most Kodingobold have not had the opportunity to meet and interact with Wood Elves, but it is likely that, because Kodingobold society and Wood Elf society have much in common, the two races would understand each other and get along. The same goes for Kodingobold society and Gnome society. And, like the aforementioned two, the Kodingobold do not get along with Orcs, or Goblin. The Kodingobold have antipathy towards the Aquatic Goblin who prowl the Southern Sea. Kodingobold Equipment Kodingobold do not have massive industry, and as a result, produce very few tools and items. By and large, they use natural things. For example, Kodingobold dwellings are simple mud huts, made of mud, rock, and grass. Clothing is made from woven plant fibers. Arms and Armor The Kodingobold as a society are not primitive, or underdeveloped, but the arms and armors that they utilize are fairly primitive. The most common weapons that individuals arm themselves with are spears, whips, swords made of wood, and other weapons that can easily be produced using materials easily available to them in the forest. There is literally no such thing as armor in Kodingobold society. Indeed, there isn’t even a word for it. Animals and Pets The Kodingobold do not keep other animals as pets, in part perhaps because of their close affinity for nature, in part perhaps because of the fact that, as a species, they had been enslaved twice. Very few animals live in the Forest of Dreams, so Kodingobold form few bonds with any. By and large, those animals that live in the forest, the Kodingobold give them their space, and do not train, teach, or otherwise solicit services of any kind. Abilities and Racial Features +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma Kodingobold are strong, hardy creatures, but they have weak mental facilities Monsterous Humanoid: As Monsterous Humanoids, Kodingobold are immune to spells like Charm Person and Hold Person. Medium: As Medium creatures, Kodingobold have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. Darkvision: Kodingobold can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and Kodingobold can function just fine with no light at all. Acute Sense of Smell: In many ways, a Kodingobold’s acute sense of smell works like the scent ability, but without the automatic nature of the scent. A Kodingobold’s nose allows it to locate and identify certain races and creatures by their smell, and to aid in it tracking. -A Kodingobold within 5 feet of an invisible or hidden creature is entitled to a DC 20 Wisdom check to pinpoint that creature. -A Kodingobold gains a +2 racial bonus on all Survival checks made to follow tracks. Kobolds can’t track by smell alone, but the olfactory clues they find aid their tracking techniques. -A Kodingobold suffers a –2 penalty on all saving throws against attacks based on odor (such as a Stinking Cloud or a Ghast’s stench). -A Kodingobold has a better ability to detect and distinguish the scents of creatures than a Human. This gives the Kodingobold a +5 racial bonus on Spot checks made to oppose a known individual’s Disguise check if the individual comes within 5 feet. +2 bonus on Listen checks: Kodingobold have a keen sense of hearing. Automatic Language: Kodingobold. Bonus languages: Common, Sylvan Favored Class: Ranger. The Kodingobold’s keen senses and outdoor lifestyle make them natural woodsmen.